Replace My Memory
by Tunica Intima
Summary: A clash between Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, and Grey's Anatomy. Derek decides to erase Addison from his life. But will he regret it? Read and Review!


**Chapter 1**

_How happy is the blameless Vestal's lot! The world forgetting, by the world forgot. Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind! Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd._

-Alexander Pope 

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. 

_

* * *

_

_May 30th 2006. I had this impulse to take a ferry to the statue of liberty. I'm not a very impulsive person these days. I don't know why._

----------

Derek looked over at a tall, red headed woman. She turned towards him and smiled. He looked down at the floor and then back out the window of the statue. _Why do I fall in love with every woman that gives me the least bit of attention?_

----------

"Hi" "Excuse me."  
"I said 'Hello.'" "Oh, Hi, Hello"  
"Mind if I get closer?" The red headed woman, the same one from the statue, walked over to Derek and stood next to him. "Um, no."  
"Uh, I'm Addison." She stuck out her hand. Derek smiled and shook it. "And you are?"  
"Oh, uh, my name…I, uh, I'm Derek." Derek shoved his hand back in his pocket. _God she's gorgeous…why can't I get a hold of myself?  
_"So where are you headed?" "Oh, well South Manhattan."  
"Seriously? Same here." "I know I've seen you before?" Addison tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Uh. I don't know."  
"Did you use to work at Bellevue Center?"  
"Uh, yeah, I actually work there now."  
"I've seen you. I used to work there, then I got transferred over to Eastern Women's Center. I'm an OB/GYN and I specialize Neonatology. I'm thinking about going back to Bellevue. Heard their Birth Center has been upgraded."  
"Really? I'm a neurosurgeon at Bellevue. Been there for almost, damn, maybe fifteen or sixteen years. I did my internship, residency there."  
"NO WAY. I did my internship and residency there too. Who was your resident or attending? I had Wilson."  
"Are you serious? Ha ha, I had him too. Funny. I don't remember you. Addison…Addison..."  
"Montgomery. Well Forbes Montgomery. And you?"  
"Shepherd. Derek Shepherd. I swear. I don't remember you at all."  
"I don't remember you being in my group either. There was Laura."  
"I went out with Laura, for about a month. Laura Birmingham."  
"You went out with her? I-I don't remember you're face. Or your name for that matter. Well, I guess that's because I'm not very good at matching them." She chuckled to herself.  
"Yeah, I, I know. It's weird." Derek smiled, not knowing why though.

----------

Derek sat in the taxi and just gazed out the window. _I wish I could have more days like this. Maybe I'll go by Eastern and visit Addison. She seems nice._ "Hey can you pull over here? Just for a second." Derek asked as he saw someone familiar hailing for a taxi. "Hey you want a ride?"  
"Um, Ok." Addison sprinted to the taxi and hopped in. "Thanks."  
"No problem." "Park Avenue and 432nd Street please. Are you like a stalker or something?"  
"What? No. You talked to me first. Remember?"  
"Oh. That's the oldest trick in the book."  
"There's a book? I guess I'll have to take a look see at that one." They both chuckled as the taxi screeched to a stop. Addison paid the driver and got out. "Would, would you like to come and have a drink with me? Oh, Never mind, stupid question."

---------

_I've seen these before. I think._ Derek stared at the shoes. _They're familiar. Especially that one. I've never seen any like them. He dazed at the pumps with the jeweled stripes._

"Here you go, two Appltinis." Addison handed Derek his drink. "Drink up mister, it'll make tonight A LOT better."  
"Wha-what?" He choked on his drink.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She giggled and continued to drink. "Sit down, relax." I_ feel like I already know her, inside and out. I love her, and I've only known her for a day. Is that possible?_ "You're kind of quiet."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I-just."  
"Maybe it's because I talk a lot." She snorted. "You know. I really like you. It's almost like I know you. It's, it's weird."  
"Yeah, it is. I feel the same."  
Addison snuggled her head closer to Derek and took his hand and played with his fingers. "You know, I have this special place, I love to go. And they have those cute little viewfinder things. I think you would like it. We should have lunch there, I'll pack a picnic."  
"That, that would be nice. You know, it's getting late, I have to go to work tomorrow…I have to go."  
"Oh, ok. Um, here let me give you my number." She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "I would like it if you would call me. Tonight."  
"Sure. Bye Addison."

----------

"Hey!"  
"What took you so long?"  
"I just stepped in."  
"Miss me?"  
"Oddly enough, yes."  
"Ha ha. Well I missed you too. So how does tomorrow sound? Around twelve. Do you have a lunch break?"  
"Yeah, I do. Twelve sounds great.  
"Ok. I'll come over and we'll walk there together.

"Where-"  
"It's a surprise."

-----------

May 31st 2006. "This is really high."  
"Don't you love it? Fresh air. And like I promised, a picnic."  
Derek sat down on the bench on top of the Empire State Building. "Very nice."  
"And looook, cute little viewfinders. It's like you're on top of the world. You can see everything. Come here." Derek walked over to her, and she took his hand. "Look inside. Isn't it beautiful."  
"Wow. You know, I never really had a care for these things. But this is amazing."

-----------

"Derek, that was really sweet. Thank you for walking me here. You didn't have to."  
"No, it was my pleasure. I-I like you Addison. We should do thing again sometime."  
"Absolutely."

"Good bye." Derek kissed her on the cheek, and she was gone.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Mark watched from afar, thenwalked up to Derek, surprised.  
"Mark! Hey man, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever."  
"Why are you here?"  
"What? Oh. I was just walking this girl back to her work. She's awesome. I mean. I've only known her for two days. I feel like I've known her my whole life."  
"Wait, what? What was her name?"  
"Addison. Addison Forbes Montgomery."  
"And you just met her today."  
"Yeah, why you know her?"  
"Uh…never mind."

* * *

Did it confuse you? Good. You'll get it later. That is if you haven't seen Eternal Sunshine...

Por Favor, Review.


End file.
